


高傲者的悲剧——一个审讯者的手记

by HazyRiver



Series: 两宫演绎稿 [4]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Gen, M/M, Trials, modeled Symbolism, the great purge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 大清洗au如果苏尔科夫被关进了监狱
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Series: 两宫演绎稿 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702618
Kudos: 1





	高傲者的悲剧——一个审讯者的手记

**Author's Note:**

> 科普  
> 1.乌拉基米尔·瓦西里耶维奇·乌斯基诺夫：其子娶了谢钦的女儿。2000年至2006年任俄罗斯联邦总检察长，06年后任俄罗斯联邦司法部部长。  
> 2.叶若夫：内务部长，大清洗执行者（至38年）。  
> 3.贝利亚：内务部长接任叶若夫，大清洗执行者。  
> 4.维辛斯基：35年起任苏联总检察长，全无政治原则与道德的投机分子，大清洗时期负责作秀公审的工具人。口才出众精通法律，因为早年案底颇多曾经一度进过卢比扬卡，因此极其恐惧KGB。  
> 5.哈加纳：巴勒斯坦地区早期犹太移民建立的犹太复国主义军事组织。摩萨德前身。  
> 6.特别程序：1934年12月1日晚，根据斯大林的建议，苏联中央执行委员会和人民委员会通过《关于修改各加盟共和国现行刑事诉讼法典的决议》，其中修改了对各个加盟共和国现行刑事法法典在侦察和审理恐怖组织和对苏维埃政权工作人员进行恐怖活动有关事宜的规定：“凡属恐怖组织和对苏维埃政权工作人员进行恐怖活动的案件，侦察工作不能超过十天；控告结论在正式开庭审判前一昼夜交给被告；原告、被告双方都不参加审判；不接受判决上诉书和赦免请求书；极刑判决被宣布后立即执行。”  
> 7.光明天使：光明天使名为米哈伊尔（就一个名字梗）。
> 
> V—苏尔科夫  
> S—谢尔盖（绍伊古）  
> D—德米特里

**ZERO.**

听闻莫斯科城郊又起了一座监狱，“水兵寂静”是个好名字，但想必落入内务部之手便失去了人性的光辉。  
卢比扬卡现今已经变得臭名昭著，当然类似“人间地狱”的评价名副其实。我所做的便是在我的日记的基础之上，讲出我印象中的卢比扬卡以及我长期驻扎的另外一座下属监狱。

那是三十年代的故事。

**ONE.**

我所负责的下属监狱是一个破旧的且肮脏的的囚笼。在人数不等的囚室，在剥夺了网络与艺术抽象与绝对自由的精神毒气室，站在这里的门前，从肃反开始时就一直并行着两条不同的道路。  
一条立着“特别程序”的牌子，死神的镰刀就夹在门框之上等着十天后落下。匆忙炮制的罪证经维辛斯基之口变成实证，他在法庭上千方百计地随机应变尝试弥补我那无知的同事的拙劣工作。然后，地狱会在大审判后定期前来回收叫屈的灵魂。  
另一条是无尽的拉锯战，那些并不重要或是没有实权的人民敌人无法享受流水线中虚构的罪证。他们在维辛斯基的请求下成为了苏联法律虚无主义调转车头走向法律规范论的积累。于是我，相较于只会愚蠢的牵强附会的同僚有着高等法学教育经历的前间谍，就变成了一个向上负责和法庭交接、向下负责详细审讯的司法机器。  
在其他的监狱，我见证过布柳赫尔的怒斥，见证过季诺维也夫的诅咒，费季科的哀嚎。鲜血的确可以作画，但我无法欣赏暴力的美学，入住我的监狱的也不都是普通人，还有许多只是政治斗争的暂时失败者，但说真的政治的风浪和冬季的好望角一样，转眼就变了风向。伺候善变的美人我不擅长，但为诸位富豪与高官打开一条金钱的天梯，凭借我数十年的间谍生涯，我完全可以评估为行家。

因而这所监狱算是一小处乌托邦。

**TWO.**   
**【日记】1936.11**

我一向认为我的监狱——我的特辖区与法律实验的试验田，是一个艺术家的聚居地，这当然不是指我们在书写肃反历史中展露出的对于蛛丝马迹的超强联想以及凭空捏造的艺术。  
诚然这样的工作所需的想象力与逾越道德的要求和被驱逐的陀思妥耶夫斯基创作的要求不相上下，甚至已经被厌弃的勃留索夫他那象征的意象见到了我们对言辞的牵强附会也要低下高昂的头颅。但我们只是历史的改写者算是半只脚踏入要被打倒的知识分子的行列，但仍算不上是艺术家。  
真正的艺术家都蜷缩在暗室更改着那些含有托洛茨基联盟成员的底片，他们是真正的画家，早在叶若夫用于购买海德里希寄出贝奈斯传递的“图哈切夫斯基通敌信件”时就已经崭露头角。事实上我也利用职务之便从中薅出了不少特质卢布，这着实让我小赚了一笔。时至今日，这笔财产仍使我在美国过着安逸的生活。

我所说的艺术家是指被监禁在狱中的囚徒。  
我们有许多作家、历史学家、社会学家，源自于不同的流派。凭借着我儿时从那些富家子弟随意弃置的课本与书籍中学到的粗浅语法，假借阅读宗卷炮制罪证去阅读他们的作品算得上是一种乐趣——何况还有许多从未出版、从未现于阳光之下的时政杂文，这些历史真相的吉光片羽时常会令我在阅读时泛起恐惧与欣喜夹杂着的快乐。常人去窥见历史那笼罩在权利迷雾之下的一小点现实，需要顶着被人道主义毁灭的风险，但我大可以假公济私。享受特权的待遇总是令人欣喜的。  
在单人一对一审讯时我询问真相，作家们用言无不尽的解答换来在日常生活中对他们的略微优待以及肉体考验时的形式主义，这样的交易价位合适极为划算。当然有一些真相在必要时还可以作为他们的罪证，满足上级虚荣的审讯指标，换来赞扬。

除了布衣之身的平民，我们还有曾经位高权重的一个木匠S，当他的作品作为罪证送入我们的监狱时，连久不露面的上司都特意前来一边感叹着“资本家”，一边把最精美的几个装入了口袋。  
还有一个摄影师D，他那摆满一桌的德国相机和数不胜数的35毫米胶卷，着实让我们几个审阅者在长达一周的时间里双眼通红，自然我也得到了数十张我最为喜欢的大海的胶片。海浪翻涌，夕阳绚丽，偶有几只海鸥越过绵延无尽的边界，一切都美得如叶赛宁的诗句。但令人难过的是，在几乎每张胶卷里几乎都会出现一个人的背影，不管在水中还是在岸上，这个神秘男子的头顶永远顶着一层夕阳反射而形成的光晕。在几张被精心挑选而另外放置的胶卷里，可以明显感觉到拍摄手法突然间变得拙劣，并不完善的构图、曝光过度的胶片使得我只能隐约分辨出这个男子在水中，抱着一个人影漂浮。保存袋外写了一句话：摄于1934年11月，建议提高鲨鱼拍摄水平。  
冬季。在冬季又有哪个正常人会成双成对外出游泳？我仿佛看到了彼得大帝的灵魂在水中的人影间重生，不由得对这位敢于冒着肺炎的风险在冬天进水救人的勇士心生敬意。

但现在我们又多了一个人，这个人就让我姑且称他为V。  
他好像是一个作家，又像是一个导演，又像是一个乐手。在他那一大卡车的罪证中，我们见证了数不胜数的书籍，他们各自流淌着不同民族的血液；感谢数年前为我讲解三十年战争的历史学家，我勉强认出了席勒和歌德，但在剩下的那一堆里拉丁文和它那一大群的后代、日耳曼那一大群早就看不出同源的后人却让我们集体陷入了困境。  
更让我们惊讶的是还有中文，要不是卢比扬卡内从未出现过他的姓名，我们都快将其误认为刚刚逝去的格别乌时代的对中负责人。

**THREE.**   
**【日记】1937.1**

V是一个奇怪的人。  
他就像一个真正独立的个体，在他人互相缠绕越拉越紧的蛛网间独善其身。  
在他入狱后，从未有人通过任何方式前来探访，甚至那一部为了连坐家人而在特别设立的查询电话也从未响起。

诚然这算得上是一件好事。每一次查询电话的铃声都会拉着我当天夜晚一起陪葬，可是查出地址与对象后，你所能见到的只是一个泪痕未干的妻子、痛苦无助的母亲以及全然不知为何不见父亲的孩童。除开对于内心的谴责与良心的折磨，一无是处。

抛掉可怜的家庭，有时候查询电话的另一头就是地狱。  
曾经有人打来电话询问S的现状，最后我们顺藤摸瓜摸出了外交部的内线，至于那一位自称是谢尔盖却不知姓名的先生，据称在正率团在美访问。最令人绝望的是，经过问询，那一个由苏联人民委员会主席莫洛托夫同志亲自转接的电话真正的主题真的只有足球。  
但很快我那一个随意取拿S的木雕的上司被派去了德国。他被迫在勉强维持友谊的双方间起舞，就像钻进发动机的无知孩童在死亡的蒸汽间自鸣得意，成了一个提在他人手中的面目僵硬、挑衅众神的木偶。然后，我就再也没有见过他了。  
木雕被原封不动地送回了监狱，摆在了S名义上的牢房中新增的置物架上。我们的监狱也又多了一个足球场。  
我宁愿相信几年前还在西班牙从事内战事务时，在佛朗哥看见的燃烧弹是莫洛托夫的面包篮和他的鸡尾酒，也不相信那个询问狱中谢尔盖的谢尔盖真的只是一个外交部的闲职人员。

还有一次我们查到了克格勃的总部内线。北方鲨鱼特地为此事前来视察，确切的说，算不上是视察。  
他用了一个一看就是假名“谢尔盖·伊万诺夫”做登记，陪同着另一位不具名的男士前来探访那位精通摄影的D。从同为间谍的角度，我对于这种随意登记的行为表示强烈谴责，按照现今克格勃的办事效率、审核速度以及人员智商，想要在形式上遵守规则还不如直接登记“John Doe”，以便减轻排查来客身份的压力。  
倘若你在毕业后进入了教育领域，却正好撞上原先的教导主任、现今的顶头上司的视察，并且对方正用和蔼关切的眼神盯着你……这种绝望我没有经历过，但没有人会喜欢这样的注视。一个在自己的领土上不顾他人安危径直向这个狭小但不算破旧的监狱投掷了两发烟雾弹的领导无法让人心生亲近，就算鲨鱼的眼神再和善，在他微笑的唇后却也是藏着尖牙，一口一段恐惧，一口一篇沉默。  
我的下属中几个曾在他手下受训的年轻人已经开始用眼神交流着晕倒方式。年轻人的活力是无限的，同样他们的演技也并非一无是处。  
“我认为我们应该提高一下克格勃的训练水准，不知道你是否介意让他们回炉重造？”  
掩护啊！掩护，明目张胆的掩护。这样转移注意力的方式也算是坦荡。但向来严厉的北方鲨鱼就算面对贝利亚也从未采取过如此纵容的态度，以至于甘心让自己成为跃出海面立于他人之前，用恫吓抵住他人的悠悠之口。  
于是哪怕在现在，在我书写时，有一个自那时就诞生的疑云一直盘旋在我的上方。我仍在好奇另一位到访者的身份，虽说历届政府官员中半数以上都有着被脱发困扰的烦恼，但这一位的头顶却让我感到似曾相识。

理所当然的我失去了所有私吞的胶片。我把它们混入后期审核时特意分门别类的胶卷中，巧妙地避免了自己重蹈上司的覆辙。  
D很满意。随之而来的是叮当作响的赎罪券。克格勃向来实事求是，我们与梵蒂冈不同，我们认真负责从不会让金钱流进虚无缥缈的教堂的长廊，它们会落向实处。  
于是我们的监狱又多出了一处特批的厨房与特供商店。监狱下层的几位厨师都开始重操旧业，并尝试在全无经验的情况下研发黑加仑冰淇淋。  
  
至此我的监狱就成了黑海旁的休闲别墅，在下层囚徒的帮助之下，保证了他们的特殊生活。  
但谁不喜欢度假？  
又有哪一个下层的政治犯不希望自己免遭肃反的厄运呢？  
于是我确确实实过了几个月的快乐时光。我的下属、我们的囚徒——无论是高层中人还是布衣之身，也都确确实实享受到了空想社会主义的快乐。  
感谢那一位身在美国的谢尔盖和那一个与列宁有着同样发型的不知名的男士。  
  
哦，又说远了。  
V的神秘并不止步于他不见踪影的家人。  
我们甚至查不出他的出身，他比我们还要干净。  
这荒诞的像是拜伦的英雄。

**FOUR.**   
**【日记】1937.2**

V似乎与D和S都很熟识，在放风期间我经常看见他们坐在一起聊天。这非比寻常。  
我将他调至了环境舒适的高层，让他一同享受特别供应的高干待遇。  
他也展现出了与其身份匹配的能力。他对于烟酒的品评，对于各国酒品的分析无不证明了他是一个长期沉浸在特供及偷渡的进口烟酒中的行家。而后不知从何而来的资金使的我的监狱的奢华又被润色了几分。  
这笔资金来的十分蹊跷而且源源不断，它们从虚无的尽头到来。没有源头，这并不意外，现今波德平原上空盘旋的金色的条带——波兰那些犹太人递交的政治献金，和英法上空萦绕的绥靖的焰火都是无源之水。甚至是它们都不及这一笔雄厚。  
但是金钱至上，一切都好商量。

**FIVE.**   
**【日记】1938.6**

哦！V是个格勒乌。

**SIX.**   
**【日记】1938.7**

我并不喜欢谢钦。他和我大多数的同僚一样，是一个半个身子泡在腐败欲望中以致膨胀皱缩的老式契卡官僚。  
而现今，几乎是在我们得知V是一个格勒乌的第一时间，他就拖着他那随着时间的大力冲刷以至于过度早衰、一口气越过了老中青的所有可能的面孔，顶着上帝恐惧浪费时间而直接送其入土的外在皮囊；冲入了我的监狱。  
在他到访的几个月前我曾听闻他因达成了将两个劲敌都送进监狱而自鸣得意。  
他的冲动之举，可能是因为他正沉浸在即将再一次打破竞争对手长期封闭的自我囚笼的高塔而感到欣喜，期待着自己在权力的庇护下成为下一个撕开格勒乌面纱的强者。毕竟1919年第一个踏入格勒乌大楼的契卡已经永载史册，可能第一个指证格勒乌含有托派的克格勃也将名垂青史。

当时他坐在我的监狱的审讯室内哼着歌，在我的下属因反胃与不适而躲避的目光中，写着即将送出的信件。

> 亲爱的乌拉基米尔·瓦西里耶维奇  
> 希望你与敬业的维辛斯基一样已经准备好了新一轮的公审。  
> 谢钦  
> 卢比扬卡

没有人能够想象我的恐惧。  
在下属无意间瞥见信件内容并汇报后，那如山的案卷以及熬夜纂修虚无罪证的绝望又一次让我反胃。36至37年那三场虚假的单方面的审讯表演已经让我神经衰弱。要是他将无产阶级的斧钺无情地砸向为我带来良好生活的三人，倘若他真的要打破我在这个监狱里平静的养老生活，我只能祝福他早日被贝利亚的猎犬扑倒在地。  
  
但不知道为什么，谢钦对V的恶意让我似曾相识，这总让我想起图哈切夫斯基被捕后伏罗希洛夫对其的幸灾乐祸。  
当然这和他发现D时的满溢的轻蔑与不甘全然不同。

**SEVEN.**   
**【日记】1939.6**

V想来应该也是一个犹太人。  
我做出这一个论断并不是源于我对他出众容貌的刻板偏见，也不是因为他对于书籍的热爱符合犹太人的传统，更不是我全然不信的犹太复国主义和他偏执的严丝合缝。  
而是他会希伯来文。现今意第续语这个犹太文明的“犹太无产阶级”残留之物都已经退出了教育与文学的舞台，在地下的出版社中苟延残喘。但他撑着新时代的天灾，站在了西奈山上读着这一个资产阶级的语言。  
倒也不是我在缪赞这一位现今的阶下囚，V的确有一种不同常人的气质。在这一个腼腆且虚幻的外表之下藏满了利刃与暗剑。他极擅伪装，在他身上漂浮着的艺术家的疏离像极了朝阳隐藏在地平线下的微光。

**EIGHT.**   
**【日记】1939.11**

今天，V请我前往他那一个被各类书籍攻陷了的囚室。与以往一样，他向我询问了近期上至肃反下至叛逃的各类新闻。我也如实转告了。  
过去他只是听着，静静地听着，在我漫无目的的阐述间翻看着我为他整理出的资料。他只是思考。过去一个顶尖的宫廷匠人也无法找出天意的一角，他不仅拽出了美杜莎的尾巴，在一系列看似全无关联的事件中找出一条隐藏于其间的细线；他甚至能够直面愤怒的赫拉，仅仅凭借这些悬浮的隐秘推测出真相。  
他有着被幸运女神亲吻过的大脑，他从未失手。  
但在今天宙斯的女儿忽然间玩忽职守，幸运与沉默也不再降临。他第一次打断了我的话语：  
“你所说的是米哈伊尔·卡西亚诺夫？他是被审判了，还是被打倒了？”  
“明日即将开始审判。”  
此后他不再言语。  
阐述完毕后，我们沉默了许久，久到我已经准备起身离开。他却突然间又开了口。

我从未见过失去神格的存在的恶魔，但现在这个在我眼前笑眯眯的男子却使圣经里的描述具象化了。他像是在突然间对我了如指掌，给我开出了无法拒绝的条件，其中包括给予我充足的资金以及相关的途径，让我可以逃离苏联，使我免受大清洗的折磨。同样他可以将我藏在国外的儿女送入英国最好的学校，并且完全保证他们日后的生活与安全。  
想必这一位神通广大的前格勒乌，也是这么珍藏他的妻女的。  
  
我询问撒旦，他想从我身上割去什么样的灵魂。V只是让我把下面的这段话如实的记录下来，并且在日后作为回忆录的附录出版。我要询问他是否需要送给某位特定的人，他迟疑了片刻摇了摇头。然后他自顾自的聊了起来，仿佛只是在对他自己诉说：

> 你知道在我们这个国家，向来没有什么法治。面对阴晴不定，随时可能飘转的政治风向，但凡有所能耐的人，通常会喜欢让自己远避他国。  
> 想必你也想到了我的孩子都在国外，但是我依然走不出去。倒不是因为我无法得到出国的许可与介绍，也不是因为我缺乏相应的财力与人脉。只是我做不到。  
> 我并不是莫斯科人，甚至算不得是一个正统的斯拉夫人，还算得上是个1/8的犹太人，如果真的按照希特勒所给出的规定，一旦我被德军俘虏就需要和雅可夫一样投向集中营的高压电网。  
> 我并不清楚是我身上哪一方面的血统给予了我异常的天赋与才能，使得我可以轻易看透他人行为的深意。但随着年龄的增长这样的能力让我变成了一个计算的机器，能够成功预判他人的行为。人类世界的无序使得我的缺乏对外交流的欲望，不过我书读的很多，也热爱幻想。  
> 当然幻想是一个世人不应过度触及的理智的边界。当幻想照进现实的时候，一个人原始世界赋予的欲望就会重新燃起。  
> 我是在莫斯科遇见这个人，一个完全符合幻想的人，以至于我不得不将我爱情最初的山盟海誓奉献给他。  
> 然后……

我可以用我的生命发誓那一个接在“山盟海誓”之后的人称代词就是“他”。  
在我因震惊而失去对于面目的掌控时。V像是的忽然失去了讲述的欲望。就像每一个被复杂情感冲昏头脑的艺术家，失去的组织语言使之成军的能力。在与作家谈起审核制度，和历史学家论起专制时，我经常会见到这样的场面。在审讯室里享受东莨菪碱与巴比妥的冲击的人们，和被刻意剥夺钾盐而陷入思维奔逸的人们一样会哀嚎，会把自己溺死在概念与韵脚中。但V并没有像其他人那样只能在暴怒或是绝望的强力冲刷之下，在情感的悬崖边拍溅起难以抑制的词语与片言，他像一个酒徒在失控的边缘撕扯着理智。  
撒旦摆了摆手，礼貌地请我离开。  


我们的条例也有了改变，我不再负责为他笔录，而只需按照时间整理出他筛选出的文字。

［以下是当晚，他派人送给我的第一份文字］  
“我，不言而喻，立即对伯爵一直给予我的帮助表示了谢意，并回答说：他的忠告与我的决定不谋而合；事实上也确实是这样。这时他表示要给我一些钱，既作为我的秘书工作的报酬，也作为友好礼物的一种形式。但我决定拒绝了，因为即使不收钱，我已在很多方面依赖于他，这使我感到很不安。伯爵流下了眼泪，他拥抱我，亲吻了我，尽管这个吻不是处于平等地位上给予的，而是作为一种仁慈或者一种礼貌。但此时我高兴地回忆起它，因为伯爵在做所有的事情时都像一个孩子似的天真无邪、心怀坦荡。”

**NINE.**   
**【日记】1941.3**

我不慎听见了V与D的对话。他们谈论着时局与政治，有一个我从未见过的内务部人员站在他们的旁边，阻止了任何人靠近他们。可在垣墙外漫长的走道中，依然能够传出几句声响。他们斥责着乌克兰第一书记在基辅的愚蠢战略，感叹着这个“寸步不让”的政治委员的愚蠢会葬送前线。  
他们似乎有着自己的独特渠道，我翻便了这几日的真理报，却依然找不出这个关于赫鲁晓夫的任何新闻。

**TEN.**   
**【日记】1943.7**

战争进一步恶化了。  
轰炸机的投弹摧毁了我们的球场，监狱被迫撤离。

在此期间S被重新请回克里姆林，等待着陪同他那位因在狱中肋骨折断即将完成康复训练的上司重返前线。那位身处美国的谢尔盖先生亲自前来接他出狱。我并不清楚在外交部与国防部高度分离的状态下，这两个人为何会保持如此深厚的友谊，但是S与D对此都露出了一种扭曲且含蓄的笑容。  
然后离开的是D。在一个夜晚，他就突然间被一群人劫走，据说在当晚直接被送入了一架专机离开了国境。这种内部的熟悉作风，让一众高层选择了缄默不言，敷衍的地上了一个内部叛变的形式文件。  
我本以为V会同样消失。但V说他会被放逐，将被送往渺远的西伯利亚。或许是在本欲独立未成的赤塔。在分支铁路没有站台的尽头，在远东地图没有标记的城镇，在饥饿与死亡携手同行的铀矿。又或许是在贝加尔湖边，化为那一段血肉之躯谱成的钢铁的赞歌，通向远东不具名的另一处站台。  
就像几十年前的人们一样，炽热而蓬勃的思想在西伯利亚的寒冷中皱缩萎蔫，化为尘土，洒向“俄罗斯东部边区政府”。或许他会在那里，在某一个矿山和油井旁，度过他的后半生。

他又一次说对了。  
在我准备逃离莫斯科的前几日，他在夜中被转移至了另外一处监狱。此后我再也没有见过他。

**ELEVEN.**

我也逐渐习惯了在美国的生活，经常在华盛顿的新闻中看见那个外交部的谢尔盖，他被并列在“摇头先生”的旁边被评为强势外交风格的代言人。  
我最后一次听见V的消息是在1957，那时距离冠状动脉粥样硬化心脏病夺去格鲁吉亚鞋匠的儿子的性命已经有四年了。在那一群睡眼惺忪却不得不到达克里姆林宫政治局委员开始举起铲子铲除玉米周边杂草时，楚科奇的彼岸迎来了不少南辕北辙，但在最后还是越过了白令海的KGB中人。我的一位老同事就身处其中。  
在我们欣赏完迈阿密的里奇蒙海军航空基地的遗址后，他借着酒劲指着残骸向我讲述了西伯利亚中不为人知的世界。  
“你还记得S吗？你跑了之后，他害得我们准备了三个月，结果谢钦判断失误，我们连格勒乌的门都没进去。 ”  
“你们真的去抄了格勒乌的家底？”  
“干了，但没成功。”他又灌了一大口的威士忌，指着我们面前的废墟压低了声响，“我们去的人，下场和这个差不多。战况激烈，伤亡惨重。”  
我也没去询问那一个在俄罗斯滴水成冰的寒冬里到底有多少冤魂在斗争中消散，我们只是继续沿着河岸向前走。在昏暗的路灯下，一个蓄着浓密的胡须的男子吸引了我们的注意力。麦卡锡掀起的旋风刚刚消停两年，古巴革命带来的逃亡者仍在涌入这一地区，对于我什维克的恐惧依然蔓延在这片大地之上，这一个托洛茨基式的胡子是我在美十五年间第一次见。  
我的老朋友盯着这个人看了很久，最终转过头：“当初那个S死后，我们在他贴身的衬衣的右口袋中发现了一张照片。照片上是一个男子，蓄着跟这个一样的胡子，还戴着一副大的夸张的飞行眼镜，看着像是一个犹太人。”  
语毕他故作玄虚的停了很久，最后在酒精中发出来意味深长的啧啧声。  
出于好奇，我向他询问了那张照片的下落。  
“我们本来想把这个和他一起下葬的，结果全部被缴到总部去了。现在估计在哪个档案室里吧。”  
S与我的对谈中从未向我展示过照片，我也不知这是否就是他所说的那一个“光明天使”，那或许这张照片曾经在西伯利亚的寒风中给予他一定的温暖，曾经告慰过这个孤独的灵魂。

阅读者摘下了架在鼻梁上的无框眼镜，用双手捂住了眼睛。  
“这个日记还有后文吗？”  
“我们从出版社中抢回的残卷只能理出这些内容。但我们查到了当时的审讯实录，您现在需要阅读吗？”  
“先等等吧。”

从窗外隐约传进几个夹杂着笑声的争吵，在伦敦潮湿的空气混杂着硝烟与木材焚烧的气息从历史的另一端时隔数十年又一次卷进窗户。

**Author's Note:**

> 模仿勃留索夫的写法
> 
> 文中关于伯爵的选段出自于勃留索夫《燃烧的天使》，这个三角关系中主人公被视为路西勿罗（撒旦）的化身，而另一位亨利希伯爵则是米哈伊尔（光明天使）的化身。但是这一个选段中的伯爵并不是亨利希。


End file.
